My Wingless Guardian Angels
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Very loosely tided in with 'To Know You Is To Love You'. After a chaotic spell goes wrong Nightwing wakes up at Titian's Tower battered. bruised, and very confused. Now two Teams on two worlds have to work hard to get their friend back were he belongs, if they can.


Well my first Young Justice x Teen Titians fic was so much fun to type, and seems to be well liked, I decided to do a second one. This is not tied into the first one at all, though I would love it if you read and reviewed both. This one takes place mainly in the Teen Titians universe unlike the other one, though both are set about the same time in the Teen Titians time line. You can blame missing both shows for these, don't we all, and you may see more someday. At any rate this fic should end up being about as long as the other crossover, give or take. Any ideas for future works scenes, ect should be left in the comments since I don't check my PMs often. Starfire is just so much fun to work with in these.

**WarNinGs: **Crossover, Set in Season 2 of Young Justice and after the Trouble in Tokyo movie Teen Titians, Former Chalant, Current Robin/Starfire, A little blood.

**Aishi Say**

"_And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_."

**My Wingless Guardian Angels**

Raven paused mid-flight, turning to the right, trying to see what had felt so wrong to her. Dark magic she knew something about, sadly, but this felt not quite right, almost mechanical. Frowning she flew towards the feeling, even though it was growing weaker, something had already happened. Stepping from the shadows she frowned at a red and black vortex that finished closing, and not soon enough for her liking. With the disturbing power dissipating she turned her focus on the figure laying face down as if they had possibly been thrown through it. They were dressed in black body armor that did not look like it was metallic. A utility belt around their waist, two odd sticks at their hip, and an odd staff near a gloved hand. Snatching it from the street with her powers she frowned at it, it was nothing she was familiar with, but she was not about to leave it there. Slipping it into her belt she once again considered the logic of Robin's utility belt. A soft moan reminded her of the young man who had come with the staff, one way or the other. It was clear from his slow movements and hissing he was injured, how badly she was unsure without using her gifts. Sensing no evil intent the pale youth stepped forward drawing the other's attention. Gasping she took half a step back, "Nightwing?" She whispered the word unsure, he matched Starfire's description aside from his hair being too short. The right eye of his mask had been slashed so she could meet a wide blue one, clearly she had surprised him as well. Nightwing sat on his heals, holding his right side, bloody lines on his face drying. Raven pulled back her hood so he could clearly see her face, and not a rather intimidating hooded figure. She saw no recognition in the other's eye, but other then tracking her she was unsure if it was really seeing anything. To damage the mask Robin wore meant he had to be hurt badly. She saw no reason to not assume his futureself would not have an equally durable mask. Holding up her hands as humans did to show surrender she stopped walking, Nightwing did not move so she assumed he understood her meaning. "I will not harm you Nightwing, it is Raven, I have come to help you." She watched his face as she spoke, she knew all of Robin's expressions well. A bloody lid fell and did not rise, face contorted in pain. Knelling Raven placed her hands on Nightwing's shoulders, steadying him she reached out with her powers. Normally alert but calm mind was confused, pain clouding thoughts as well as vision. Opening her dark eyes Raven looked around, they would not go unnoticed forever. The safest thing to do would be to take him back to Titans Tower, he was Robin after all. Nightwing slumped against her with a groan, startling Raven for a moment. Fighting back a blush Raven snatched the fallen piece of Nightwing's mask before hovering, a black clad arm over her shoulders. Nightwing weighed considerably more then Robin, but she could easy carry him back to the Tower without tasking herself. '_Hang on Robin, I will heal you once I get you home._'

**My Wingless Guardian Angels**

Nightwing moaned, hand going to his face, noting two things right away, his mask was damaged, and he was not wearing his gloves. Confused by both things he lowered his hand and looked around, the room was defiantly not familiar. Lit candles and unknown incense were soothing, and everything felt stiff and sore so he had likely been there for a while. Closing his eyes with a sigh he tried to remember what had happened, everything had hurt so much he was not sure if he could trust what he had seen. A pale girl, as in Vampire pale, had approached him, calling herself Raven. She had not hurt him, as far as he could tell, but he could not place the name or face. Sighing again he decided being found by some pale teenager was not the worst thing that could have happened to him. Head turned when a door opened, the girl walked in carrying a tray. Her hood gave her a rather Batman like vibe, her quite movements doing nothing to ruin it. "You…why?"

Raven almost dropped the tray when she heard two softly yet hoarsely spoken words, he was awake. Setting the tray down on her dresser she walked slowly up to her bed, pulling back her hood once more. That blue eye held awareness now, while confused he was able to focus on her. Glancing at his removed belt, boots, and gloves for a moment she debated how to answer. Nightwing should remember her, had whatever happened to him affected his memory? "I am Raven, I helped you because you are a champion of Justice, we are on the same side."

Nightwing watched her curiously, she seemed depressed almost but he was unsure why, was it his condition? "Empath?"

Raven blinked surprised by the question, did it show so clearly that his battered condition pained her? Nodding she sat down on the edge of her bed, it did not seem so big with Nightwing laying on it. "Among other things. Does that disturb you?"

"No…harmless." Nightwing answered not at all bothered, M'gann was sensitive to their moods, Conner's mostly but they had bonded quickly.

Raven frowned, his voice sounded alien as it was, reaching out with her powers she brought the glass of water to her hands. "Can you sit up?"

Nightwing blinked at the black energy the girl used like M'gann would her own powers, at her question he forced his stiff body to move. Wincing he noticed again he was in better shape then he should have been, nothing felt broken anymore. Taking the glass he downed it quickly. "Thank you."

Raven smiled slightly at the gratitude, his voice was already sounding more human. "It had to be painful to talk. Are you hungry?"

"I don't think I have the energy, or coordination, to eat right now, sorry." Nightwing leaned back against the headboard with a moan. "So Raven, can I thank you for being able to breathe, or was that thanks to a friend of yours?"

Raven frowned, mind flashing to a battered Robin after almost killing himself thanks to a trick of Slade's. Blinking at his question she shook her head, Starfire had not mentioned Nightwing was so casual sounding. "There is no need to thank me," Raven assured him looking away, right hand holding her left arm.

Nightwing smiled at the shy girl, she was adorable if not a bit creepy looking at first. "Well I will anyway, Thank you Raven."

Raven suddenly wished she was not so pale, why did his voice have to be so soft when he spoke to her as if she was Starfire? If he did not remember her then could he have also forgotten the bubbly, ditzy, but kindhearted, and fiercely loyal alien? "I am just sorry you were harmed Nightwing. I can heal your body, but I fear I can do nothing about your mask."

"That little bastard clipped me pretty good," Nightwing commented smirking, at least it had not been the familiar. "Don't worry about it Raven, fighting the good fight without powers has its bad days."

Raven nodded, she had often wondered why Robin was so driven to fight with no gifts, until she had gotten to know him. He hated injustice and pain so he fought back the only way he could, from behind a domino mask. Reaching out a hand she touched his chest, "Be still, I can only heal so much damage at a time."

Nightwing turned his head, had he looked like he was about to try and get up? "I am still."

Raven frowned, the stubbornness was still there, reaching up for his mask she paused when he turned away. "Nightwing don't you recognize me? Do you remember Starfire?'

Nightwing turned back to the girl, she sounded so hurt, he did not understand. "Starfire? Who is Starfire? We've never met Raven, trust me, my memory was pretty good before I ever became Robin."

Raven gaped at him, he did not know them but he knew Robin an responded to Nightwing, what was going on? Standing she turned from him, she did not understand. "That is not right, that is impossible. Starfire said she met Nightwing 20 years from then, you are Nightwing as she described, except your hair is so short."

Nightwing would have reached for the girl's wrist if his arm worked right, as it was he just frowned trying to follow her muttering. "I've never worn it long, not good for my acrobatic, or in your face styles."

Raven whirled back around, eyes glowing white, "You are Nightwing! Yet you claim no memory of us, I do not understand. I know you, your demons, your name." Voice softening as she spoke, still confused by it all.

"My name? It took Kid Flash _years_ to get that out of me, and he's my best friend. I like you Raven, but not enough to risk Batman and the other's lives." Nightwing forced himself to sit up, this was getting too strange for him.

"NO!" Raven cried, a black hand pushed Nightwing back down, frowning when he weakly struggled. "Richard stop, I will not harm you, but you are weak so be still."

Nightwing froze when she said his name, only Alfred or Bruce called him Richard when he was in trouble. When he was still the hand disappeared and he propped himself up on his elbows, "Who are you?"

"I am Raven," Raven answered sitting back down. "I joined my mind with yours once, with your consent I assure you. You claimed to see a foe we had believed dead, I saw him as well, but in the end it was only a powerful hallucinogen that almost killed you."

Nightwing frowned, M'gann could do the same thing really so he did not doubt it. Laying back down he turned his head, "Never happened."

"Somehow you are Nightwing, but not the futureself of the Robin I know so well," Raven reached out cupping his face gently. "You feel so like him, it is comforting to know other worlds have him as ours does."

Nightwing closed his eyes, her hands were very warm, "Seems the Witch Boy will have two Robins after him for this, poor guy. My belt has another mask."

Raven summoned the belt, opening the pouch that felt right, it made sense they would carry spares. Reaching out once again she smiled when he held obediently still this time, he did not win so often because he simply gave up. Blue eyes open and Raven stared, she had never seen Robin without his mask but now she knew what he would look like at least. "It is a shame you hide such vibrant eyes from your friends, but at least they know the matching soul."

"Raven…I am sure your Robin values your friendship very much, you remind me of a good friend of mine." Nightwing smiled as she placed his replacement mask on, "She's an alien, but that has never mattered to me."

"I am not an alien but Starfire is, you have never treated her any differently because of it, save trying to help her fit in." Raven had not expected to have her half demon heritage equally overlooked, but it had been. "Do you mind demons so little?"

"Never met one really, if they were nice why mind?" Nightwing asked closing his eyes, "Two of my best friends are clones that were designed to be used as weapons against the good guys, doesn't matter to me in the lest."

Raven laid a hand on his shoulder, he was weak, but his pain was much better and she was thankful. "I am half demon, on my father's side. I was meant to usher in my father so he could destroy this world. Robin came back for me, saved what was good in me, gave me hope that I could be a hero. Sleep now, there is no reason to force yourself to stay awake."

"I like your voice Raven, but I am trying," Nightwing sighed, just shutting down for a few hours sounded like a sound plan to him.

Raven bit her lip, "I can help you sleep, it is not a power I care to use without consent, unlike my healing gifts." She did not add she would have healed him even if he ordered her not to, she could not stand her friend's in pain, any of them.

"Noble, I trust you fellow avian moniker carrier, and thank you again for the heals." Nightwing shifted slightly before he was still again, why did the ladies he know always have the comfiest places to catch a nap?

Raven smiled, touched by the trust she was shown, reaching out she stroked his cheek invoking her powers. Sensing only peace she place a hand on his chest and close her eyes, purging his body of lingering pain would weaken her but it would worth it. Black energy surrounded the lighter body armor before phasing through it, her powers obeying her will as swiftly as always. Sighing she touched Nightwing's face once more, the only flesh he clearly normally left bare, he was warm once more. Closing her eyes she allowed her body to slump forward, head resting on a broad chest. She could not hear the heart that beat below her pale cheek, but she could feel its warmth and that was all she needed. "Richard."

**My Wingless Guardian Angels**

"Friend Raven are you here? You should not leave candles burning otherwise," Starfire chided as she entered her friend's room. The young alien froze when she looked at Raven's bed, she was not alone there. Lighting her hand to see better she crossed the room and just gasped, "Nightwing!?"

Nightwing sat up with a jerk at the cry of his name, the female voice had not sounded familiar, but it had been loud. Blinking up at green eyes he noted her look of shock, "Starfire?" No human he knew had skin that color, not that it looked bad on her, whoever she was.

"Nightwing you are here!" Starfire cried hugging him, Raven shook her head as she sat up going unnoticed. Sitting on her heals the alien left her arms loosely encircling the human's neck. "While it is glorious to see you again why are you here? Has Warp attacked again? Why did you cut your hair? Nightwing?"

"Starfire you do not jump on people while they are in bed like that, it is considered rather rude." Raven frowned at the confused alien straddling Nightwing's lap, a position neither of them seemed to notice they were in just then. Shaking her head at them she wondered just how many times Starfire had tested the young man's self-control in the past. Robin was a compassionate and gentle young man, but he was still a young man, Nightwing simply an older one.

Starfire blinked at Raven, Robin had never complained about her greetings, but perhaps he was only being kind. Pulling away she frowned at the damaged mask, taking it in her hands, there was some blood where the right eye had been slashed roughly in half. Looking up she saw no wound, the mask was intact, she did not understand. Reaching out she placed a hand on Nightwing's cheek, expression worried, "Who harmed you?"

Nightwing held very still as the orange toned alien pelted him more pleasantly then Batman ever had with questions, she was very worried it seemed. Raven's chiding drew green eyes away from him before the alien moved away, spotting his mask. She took it as one might a wounded bird, looking more worried then before when she asked who had harmed him. "Don't worry about it Starfire I'm fine now, really. Oh please don't cry?"

Starfire sniffed, closing her eyes when gentle hands took her face, thumbs wiping her few tears away. Robin had always been so gentle towards her, despite the fact he could cause her little physical harm, it made her feel very loved. "Why are you here now? Our past was repaired…was it not?"

Nightwing frowned, he was not sure what she was talking about, but she had cheered up at least. "I was fighting with Klarion the Witch Boy and this is where the staff brought me, I'm no magic user so I'm not exactly sure what happened."

Starfire opened her eyes, blinking at the odd name, "Then you are not here because something bad will happen to us?"

"I really hope not," Nightwing answered sincerely, he could see why he would have fallen for this girl, she really was sweat.

"Rob, Nightwing, how do you feel?" Raven asked watching the pair, Nightwing seemed to be able to move just fine now.

"Robin is fine Raven," Nightwing assured her with a half smile, "I feel much better, thanks again."

Raven looked down, his smile was still adorable, "It was my pleasure."

"Were you hurt badly?" Starfire glanced at the new outfit, it looked good but not damaged.

"Had worst. So, where is here exactly?" Nightwing knew he was in Raven's room, but that was about it.

Starfire tilted her head confused, how could Robin not recognize the Tower? Placing her palm on his forehead she frowned again, he did not feel warmer then normal. "If this is a joke I do not understand?"

"It is not a joke Starfire, that is not _our_ future Robin, but he is _a_ future Robin," Raven explained simply. Starfire often came off as ditzy but she was not stupid, not that time travel and multi-dimensional magic were simple parlor tricks.

Starfire sat back on her heals, looking up at Nightwing unsure, "You are not my Robin? You are so like him…forgive my greeting it was wrong of me." Turning her head away slightly she looked down, feeling guilty. She knew Robin did not mind her hugging her male friends, other Robins she was less sure of.

"It's fine Starfire, really, we can still be friends right?" Nightwing tilted his head at the depressed looking alien teen, she really did remind him of M'gann when she had been new to him.

Starfire clenched the mask she held in her hands, was it wrong to wish to befriend this Robin as well? Looking up when gentle hands touched her shoulders, she smiled a little at his reassuring smile. "You are still Robin. Do you still hate being called by your first name?"

Nightwing chuckled at the question, that was one way to put it. "Hate is little strong there Starfire, but I do prefer the shorter version yes."

Raven frowned slightly in though, she had not picked that up when she had touched his mind, but it was rather trivial compared with what she had learned. "Robin has not told anyone but Starfire his name, I learned it indirectly along with…other things."

Nightwing turned, Raven looked rather guilty just then, "You saved his life right? My best friend knows my history, it might not be the same as your Robin's though."

"Your parent's murder did not start you down the path you walk now?" Raven asked, face stern as it normally was. She had spoken with her Robin about what she had seen, and confessed some of her own past since it had only been fair.

Nightwing looked down, closing his eyes, "It did. I have been fighting crime for almost a decade now. I guess the basics would have to match up if we are that alike."

Starfire reached out lifting Nightwing's face, her Robin or not she felt he was a good man, he had to be if he was Robin. "They would be ever so proud of you Dick, just as we are."

Nightwing smiled, he had heard that before and hoped they had been right, "Thanks Star." Reaching up he removed his mask, Starfire knew him so there was no reason to hide from them. "You never did say if you liked my hair?"

Starfire blinked when Nightwing removed his mask, blue eyes alert and vibrant, smirk teasing when he spoke of his hair. Giggling she gave it a moments thought, "It is very nice. Your attire also has changed, you were not wearing body armor when last I saw you."

"Maybe your world isn't as dangerous as mine, not such a bad thing. Where is everyone else anyway?" Nightwing asked, turning his head at a nock, mask returning to his face on instinct.

"Hey Raven, Cy just ordered pizza and…AHHHH!" Beast Boy cried pointing at Nightwing, Raven sitting besides him, Starfire still sitting basically in his lap. "DUDE!"

"Beast Boy calm down, it's only Nightwing," Raven ordered use to the other's emotional outbursts.

"Nightwing?" Beast Boy asked thinking back to Starfire telling them all about him, "No more Christmas Colors?!"

Nightwing blinked at this Beast Boy, he had no tail, his voice was completely different, and his clothing was much darker. Titling his head at his remark about Christmas Colors he frowned, "Christmas Colors?"

"Dude, you only wear them all-the-time!" Beast Boy cried throwing his hands up, the frown was totally Robin's.

Nightwing shook his head, he had no idea what the green guy was talking about. Pulling his legs free he stood, grabbing his belt first, "Ah huh. So he always like this?"

Raven rolled her eyes, he had no idea, "You could say that."

"Raven?" Beast Boy sniffed, she could be so mean sometimes.

"Nightwing are you sure you do not wish to rest until Cyborg returns?" Starfire asked as he slipped his boots on, pushing himself was a bad habit this one seemed to share.

"Guys I'm fine, trust me, I _have_ learned to take a hit." Snatching his gloves he slipped them back on, activating the interface to make sure it was still working. Nodding to himself Nightwing typed, frowning when he did not pick up The Cave.

"Oooh let me try?" Beast Boy cried leaping, grunting when a palm connected with his chest, Nightwing easily holding him by his shirt. "Dude, no touchy much?"

"Sorry," Nightwing let the green youth go before shutting down the interface, "Jumping someone trained by the Batman is not really such a good idea."

"Serves you right anyway," Raven informed the pouting Titan, coming up beside Nightwing. "That is attached to his arm, he doesn't need you jerking him around."

"Friends let us not fight?" Starfire suggested use to this kind of thing, "Surely no harm was meant. Come Nightwing, I am sure Cyborg will be most delighted in meeting you upon his return."

Nightwing glanced at the alien teen hugging his arm as he always imagined a little sister would, her childlike optimism was hard to ignore. "Sure, I love pizza."

Raven shook her head as Starfire lead Nightwing from her room as if he was her Robin all grown up, and not a stranger to her. "What is it Beast Boy?"

"Robin sure lighten up before donning a darker persona, nice shade of blue though." Beast Boy had to admit he was digging the new look, much more intimidating then the Christmas Colors.

Raven frowned, Beast Boy was also smarter then first impressions would indicate, "Perhaps he reconciled with his mentor and that greatly improved his mood?"

"Would make sense, I know I sure don't want Batman mad at me…um if he's here then where is Robin?" Beast Boy would love seeing the two interact, might inspire a switch in attire all the faster.

Raven blinked, she had no idea if the spell had switched them, or simply sent Nightwing here, this could get very interesting or very bad. "Once Cyborg has returned I will learn what I can about the spell, then study the staff. Healing him drained me, or I would have already started."

"Healing?" Beast Boy asked before noticing the mask, taking it he blinked down at it, "dude."

Raven nodded, that whispered word said it all, "Come, we need to help our friends without worrying them."

Beast Boy nodded, grinning up at Raven he gave her a hug, "You'll do great! Come on I don't want to miss anything!"

**My Wingless Guardian Angels**

"All I'm saying is we need to upgrade our rides, we don't all fly after all," Cyborg continued as he walked into the living room.

"Here, let me?" Nightwing offered, taking the stack of boxes and heading for the table.

"Thanks Rob," Cyborg said absently, not turning from Robin, who had stopped dead. "What…dude?!"

Nightwing turned, slice in one hand, waving with the other he swallowed, "Hey, Oh now I get it, Christmas Colors indeed."

"What can I say? I call 'em as I see 'em," Beast Boy said as he walked up and started hunting for a cheese pizza.

"Robin, Cyborg, I would like you to meet Nightwing, Nightwing the rest of Titians West." Starfire smiled, looking from one Dick Grayson to the other, she was enjoying this.

Robin frowned walking up to the man introduced as Nightwing, sure looked the part except for his hair. "Those are new?"

Nightwing looked down at his Eskrima truncheons, he had used similar ones as Robin if not as often. "You don't use Eskrima techniques?"

"I prefer my staff," Robin answered, he did not mind hand to hand, but he could not punch as hard as Batman just yet.

"So does my replacement, is yours charged too?" Nightwing asked curious to compare his fighting styles with this Robin's.

"No," Robin answered with a frown, "What do you mean by _replacement_?" Batman had not replaced him after he had left, even when it became clear he would not returning.

"Hey, no one can be a _boy_ wonder forever," Nightwing reminded him with a half smirk and a shrug, this Robin looked about the same age as his friends had been when they formed the Team. "Let's just say Batman still collects kids like us and leave it at that."

Cyborg frowned, this was getting too weird for him, "Welcome to the Titians Tower Nightwing, glad you like the grub."

"Not to be rude but why are you here? Is Warp back?" Robin did not like the way Starfire was smiling at Nightwing, but since it was him he could hardly blame her for being friendly. Starfire was a friendly person, or she was now that she did not have to worry about the Gordians attacking.

Nightwing frowned, parallel universes and their little differences always amused him on TV, right now not so much. "Again with this Warp guy…unless Warp is a Master of Chaos with a touchy kitty cat from Hell the answer is no."

"Master of Chaos?" Raven asked, drawing everyone's attention, how did people eat wearing those gloves anyway?

"Yeah, he _really_ does not like Dr. Fate, not that the guy is exactly friendly but hey," Nightwing shrugged, "I was trained by the Batman." No one could do unfriendly quite like their Batman, it had never been his style.

"Chaotic magic would explain why you traveled to not only another time but another Earth entirely." Raven hovered Buddha style, fingers curled around her chin, "Not that different from your own it seems, but still different."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! That ain't _our_ Robin?" Cyborg asked pointing, weirder and weirder, he needed to sit down.

"Nope, is that going to be a problem?" Nightwing asked frowning slightly, Cyborg looked shocked, Robin was frowning.

"You are still Robin, were Robin, you are still a hero as we are, why would that be a problem?" Starfire asked frowning, turning to Robin who was thinking, she knew that frown.

"It is kindda weird, I mean we don't know this guy, and he may or may not know other versions of us…dude! Tell me about me?" Beast Boy pleaded suddenly excited, other version of him could be cool.

Nightwing arched a dark brow at Beast Boy, seems they were both a bit excitable, he could work with that. "Orphan, Martian blood transfusion gave you your powers, you work with my replacement, and you like to say noted."

Beast Boy blinked, "Martian? Dude do we know any of those?" He asked his teammates, sure one of them had to know something.

"Why give your friend alien blood?" Starfire asked confused, she knew aliens and humans were not completely incompatible but blood was tricky.

"He had been hurt in an explosion out in the middle of nowhere and none of us were compatible. Martians can change their DNA so Miss Martian changed her blood and he survived. The whole green skin, fur, tail, and powers did not happen right away." Nightwing was still not sure how a White Martian had turned their Beast Boy green, likely since she was green at the time that was what alien DNA had been transferred. He was smart and all but he was no geneticist, that was what the Batcomputer was for.

"A tail huh? Could be cool, girls love cute things with tails," Beast Boy grinned at Raven who rolled her eyes.

"Moving on, is this Witch Boy a threat to us?" Robin wanted to focus on what they needed to, not who had a tail or not.

Nightwing frowned, Batman really did shine through sometimes, "He might be. The guy is random, if he wants the staff back he'll track it here."

"Raven these Lords of Chaos…what are they?" Robin accepted that answer, for now, so changed subjects.

"Lords of Chaos strive to breed chaos and destruction, as Lords of Order try to restore and keep the universe balanced. It is simply the reckless use of magic verses the ordered. Dr. Fate is a member of the Justice League and a Lord of Order, his power is most impressive." Raven knew Robin knew some of that, the others were not as well versed in League members and their powers.

Robin nodded, a reckless, magic using, crazy child had sent Nightwing here, likely by mistake, and would likely come to fetch his staff. "Thoughts?"

"Well with me here the Team will be trying to track me, as well as dealing with the Witch Boy. Dr. Fate and Zatanna would be doing that, Batman would be ready to move the second he had a target." Nightwing smiled slightly, Bruce may not be good at saying 'I love you', but he did a Hell of a job showing it sometimes.

"I will examine the staff, but my own arcane knowledge is limited. Perhaps we should tell Batman about this?" Raven was not sure what she could do on her own, two magic using heroes form the League could be helpful.

Robin growled slightly at the mention of Batman, he was not he only member of the Justice League he knew after all. "No."

"No?" Nightwing echoed arching a dark brow once more, no one could track someone like their Batman either.

"I do not work for him anymore, and I do not care to again." Robin knew it was wrong to growl at Nightwing, but he could not help it. Starfire had said Nightwing worked alone, he himself admitted he had been replaced. If this Nightwing did not need Batman in his life then why did he?

Nightwing took a deep breath, which he let out in a long sigh. Roy had been slow to repair his relationship with Green Arrow, and the rest of the League. He had managed, before slowly pulling away from them as he searched for the 'real' Roy Harper. Clearly something similar had happened between this Robin and Batman. There had been days, but while he no longer worked under Batman he still worked with him. "Would you mind if I said hello?"

Robin knew that sigh and frown, Bruce had done something similar when he had been debating if he should chide him or not. When Nightwing finally spoke up he blinked, would he listen to a no? "And if I said no?"

Nightwing shrugged casually, he was totally getting Roy and Connor vibes off this guy. "Look, I get there are some issues between you two, and I'll try not to let my curiosity get the best of me there. I'm just passing through, if you don't want Batman, or the League, to know about me then they won't hear it from me."

Raven sighed, Robin was a good guy, and a fine leader, but he could be too damn stubborn sometimes. "Nightwing when you are ready I would like to learn what you know about the spell." Using her gifts she took a slice, annoyed or not she was hungry, she needed energy to cast spells after all.

Starfire bit her lip unsure what to say or do, she was use to Dick fighting with himself but nothing like this. Nightwing remained calm as he assured Robin he would not contact Batman if Robin was that against it, though she knew he was not as casual about it as he came off. Beast Boy and Cyborg were nibbling on pizza like popcorn at the movies, clearly interested in the verbal exchange. Frowning at the unhelpful pair she turned her attention when Raven spoke up, also annoyed. "Friends, let us not worry about the Batman until Raven tries to help on her own?"

Robin watched his futureself closely, aware the others were watching them both, they did not know Batman as a Robin did. When both Raven and Starfire tried to end the frowning he sighed, lying had never sat well with him, he did not imagine it sat well with Nightwing either. "If I can't trust myself then who can I trust? Raven do what you can, if you need help we'll see about contacting the League." Reaching for his belt Robin tossed a communicator at Nightwing, watching him study it for a moment. "In case one of us needs you, or you us."

Nightwing nodded, made sense since they did not have a Martian around, "Thanks, I'll take good care of it."

"Well you are technically an honorary Teen Titian huh? Show Cy that cool blue light thingy?" Beast Boy knew it was cool, even if he did not know exactly what it was.

"His _what_ now?" Cyborg asked confused, he was use to Beast Boy, but still often wished he came with a translator.

Nightwing chuckled after he swallowed, he was starting to like this Beast Boy. "Pretty sure he means my 3D holographic computer interface." Walking up to Cyborg he activated his system, "Very useful for hacking motion sensors."

Cyborg grinned grabbing Nightwing's arm, "Oooh _very_ nice, and I even love the color."

Starfire giggled at the drooling Cyborg, Nightwing answering questions as he ate, Beast Boy perched on Cyborg's shoulder in some small monkey form. "It seems Beast Boy and Cyborg will always love your cool stuff."

Robin sighed softly, "It's not really mine, but you have a point. You two seem to get along pretty well."

"Oh yes, he was most understanding about my greeting hug. I enjoy his company, but I hope we can get him back to his own friends soon, I would hate for them to worry." Starfire knew how she had felt when she thought they had lost Robin, she did not wish that on anyone.

Robin shook his head, smiling a little at himself, it was silly to get jealous over Starfire and Nightwing, she was just being nice. "yeah," He agreed softly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Star we'll fix this,"

Starfire turned to Robin with a grin, "How can you not when there are two of you? Try not to get so upset over the Batman, it seems you two do not have to be at odds."

Robin sighed softly, Starfire was always so sure things would work out for the best between him and Batman. He envied her optimism but she did have a point, Nightwing wanted to connect with a Batman even if he was not the man who had trained him. Odd as he found it he could relate, he did miss the man who had become like a father to him, both of them. "I will try Star, it might go better if they talked, it's not like they don't know each other's secretes already."

Starfire smiled pleased to see Robin was warming to the idea, she hated to see him shut out such an important person from his past. "True. Come, we should join our friends before we worry them."

**My Wingless Guardian Angels**

"So how exactly do you want to go about this Raven?" Nightwing asked as he sat down on her bed, actually looking around her room this time.

"It would probably be fastest to just pull the images from your mind," Raven answered turning, dark eyes watching Nightwing examine her room. "That is, if you are all right with that?"

"Worst that could happen?" Nightwing asked casually, Raven's magic was not the same as a Martian's natural abilities.

"I shatter your mind," Raven answered simply, noting the slight widening of eyes someone not use to those masks could easily miss.

"Well, you and Martians have a few things in common I see. If you are sure about it I'm game," Nightwing grinned at Raven who looked a little unsure, he was use to M'gann in his head so was not too worried about it.

Raven nodded, as long as she had his faith and trust she would be all right, she would never intentionally harm one of her dearest friends. Kneeling behind him she placed pale fingers tips to his temples and sighed, "Focus on the fight and only the fight." Eyes glowed white as she invoked her powers, darkness lasting for a mere moment. Hovering she frowned at the young looking warlock in a suit, his magic circle clearly visible before him. "Hmm…?"

"This is different," Nightwing commented walking around the frozen Wolf and the feline familiar mid-fight.

Raven turned to glance at Nightwing but he was fine, curiously studying the frozen images of his friends. She noted a large man in a black t-shirt and jeans, a green skinned girl, and a female dressed like a Vegas show magician. "Who?"

"Superboy, Miss Martian, and Zatanna, your powers always work like this?" Nightwing paused in front of Zatanna, reaching to fix her hair before remembering he could not do so.

"I am studying the circle to learn about the spell but yes, I can pause and replay images as I need." Raven ignored the frozen others as she frowned, she could gleam enough from the drawn part of the spell to figure out a good place to start. When she was content she allowed the fight to play out. Zatanna's magic worked by reciting literal spells backward, an odd but effective form of magic. Miss Martian and Superboy dealt with summoned constructs, Nightwing she did not see. When the warlock began chanting she heard Zatanna cry out and that was when Nightwing appeared. Like her Robin he was fast and agile, making up the distance between him and the staff in heartbeats. Gloved fingers closed around the staff as they passed, pulling it from the circle's center. Striking the warlock in the gut with it Nightwing frowned down at the glaring male. When he began to cackle she watched his eyes widen as he turned, ordering them back before back flipping away but not fast enough for magic. Magic arched and Nightwing screamed, drawing cries from his friends. A few balls of energy were smacked away with the jeweled rod, black claw like nails raking at his face, one slashing his mask as Nightwing collapsed through the vortex it had created. The warlock's laughing and Zatanna's cries fading into the blackness. "I will look through my books, but I may need Zatanna's help…you look worried."

"Hm? Oh, just hoping my friends can tell I'm not dead, I'm sure that little bastard claimed I was." Gloved fingers absently touched his undamaged mask, "You could tell couldn't you?"

Raven walked up to Nightwing as she altered the world to a starry night sky rather then pure darkness, most humans became uncomfortable in such environments. "I can sense one's life force yes, you and our Robin's are almost identical, not surprising really. You have no friends who can feel you?"

"Miss Martian can when I am in range, well any Martian really, and Zatanna has spells, but since I am not on my Earth…" Nightwing trailed off with a sigh as he looked up, "Zee is going to blame herself for this. First she loses her father to Nabu, and now she…she'll think she's lost me too."

Raven looked up at the full moon not sure what to say at first, words of comfort had never been her strongest point. Placing a hand on his cool shoulder she smiled reassuringly, armor was so not designed to be worn while comforted. "We will see you return to your friends Richard, and then you and Zatanna can have some fun with the warlock."

Nightwing turned his head at the touch, he was use to friends touching him while he was in uniform. Smiling at her reassurances he nodded, "No doubt. So did you get what you needed?"

Raven nodded as she removed her hand, his well hidden anxiety perfectly understandable, if he had no one to miss him there would be no hurry to return home. "I know where to begin. I will need time to research so by all means have a look around."

"I'll keep out of your hair Raven promise, and thanks for this." Nightwing turned to face her, taking her hands, "I'll have to look you up when I get back, and see what I can do to help you with your father."

"Trigon is a mighty demon lord, but with my friends united at my side he will gain no further foot holds on Earth. I thank you on her behalf, but for now do not worry about such things." Smiling at this version of her dear friend she closed her eyes, pulling away from his mind. Opening her eyes she sighed softly, looking down when Nightwing titled his head to look up at her. He looked perfectly calm which was good, "No ill effects?"

"Actually it felt a lot like waking up from a nice dream, sometimes I really miss that." Shrugging with a slightly regretful smile Nightwing got to his feet, it was way too late to become selfish, this was who he would be until his dying day. "If you need me call me, however you prefer. Happy hunting."

Raven opened her mouth but shook her head allowing Nightwing to walk out without a word, she had little she could say. She knew he had committed himself to helping others, a truly noble endeavor, but he had sacrificed much. Batman had sacrificed more but Richard had been determined to not let the job consume him, Nightwing had not alerted that desired. Smiling she sat down on her bed and summoned a few books to her, it was comforting Nightwing could save the world and still have a life. "Men."

**My Wingless Guardian Angels**

"The sky is very different here, but I have come to find it most comforting…did you wish to be alone?" Starfire watched Nightwing turn from the stars, he blinked at her as if he had been lost in thought. "If so do say so? I do not wish to intrude."

"You aren't Star, really," Nightwing assured her, waving her over he looked back up. "Always was a night owl, came in handy luckily."

Starfire smiled as she reached up and moved to remove the mask, freezing when Nightwing frowned slightly at her. "Our enemies cannot see us here, and those who come up here already know who you are." Eyes closed with a slight nod and Starfire removed the mask, she preferred his light reflecting natural eyes.

"You worried about me Star?" Nightwing asked as he took his mask back from her, it was sweet of her to worry but he was not a little kid, he had not been one for a long time.

"A little, I know you are not my Robin, but I can tell something is on your mind. I would be happy to listen if you wish to speak." Starfire looked up into darkened eyes and smiled reassuringly, even the mighty Batman had to talk to someone now and then…didn't he?

Nightwing chuckled at the alien red head, she really was adorable, "Just worrying about my friends. A few of them have lost loved ones in the line of duty, and I don't want them mourning me as well."

"That is because you are very kind, and always will be. If our Robin was on another world Raven would likely not be able to feel him, but we would hope. You are well trained, and we have all seen you survive things others would not, they will also hope." Starfire hugged him not caring who he was just then, Robin always worried for others before himself as well.

Robin shook his head as Starfire wrapped her arms around Nightwing, cheek on his chest, a dark gloved hand resting on her hair as his left arm loosely held her back. He would have been jealous if it was not almost compulsory to hug Starfire when she hugged you. Nightwing was worried about causing his friends pain, this was a fear he understood very well. Starfire responded by trying to cheer him up, who he was did not matter to her just then. "She really is very good at that."

"Robin!?" Starfire cried as she half pulled away from Nightwing, when he let her go she ran up to Robin and hugged him as well. "All is well yes?"

Robin laughed when Starfire hugged him like a little kid, she was still so adorably naïve and it made him protective. Turning to Nightwing he knew that amused little smirk, "Raven is still reading, and the others are crashing cars. Missing Gotham?"

"Not really, spend most of my time in the Cave or Bludhaven, I moved there after going solo, though Batman knows I'm just a Zeta jump away." Nightwing turned his gaze to the bay, this place sure had a nice view, but he did miss the one form the beach back home.

Robin nodded as he frowned in thought, Bludhaven was corrupt and near Gotham so he was not surprised Nightwing had moved there to help. After all he had come here to do the same thing, if not to get away from Batman as well. Since Nightwing had no desire to run from his mentor, and second father, it made sense he had remained much closer in more ways then one. " Awfully nice of the League to share their toys with you."

"What can I say, I'm adorable," Nightwing smirked as he shrugged, Wally would be so proud of him sometimes. "Had to fight Batman but in the end we won, the Sidekicks got their chance to prove themselves. Well sidekicks, and a few strays we picked up along the way."

"We also acquired a few strays, though only one of them is a pet." Starfire explained liking this conversation. She did not know where Bludhaven was, but Robin had only nodded at the name, clearly he knew. Since neither seemed anything but calm and thoughtful she had no reason to worry.

"Don't ask," Robin warned when Nightwing quirked a brow at Starfire, "She'll introduce you later. Doesn't your Starfire love cute little animals?"

"I don't have a Starfire, but Zee and Barb both do," Nightwing shrugged at the blinks, he was use to them. "Zatanna and Batgirl? They are teammates of mine, both are human though."

"Batgirl?" Starfire asked, turning to Robin, she had never heard of such a person, "Who is this Bat_girl_?"

"She might just be one of mine, like the new Robin. Batman kindda needed a replacement after I went solo." Nightwing knew a who-is-that-girl tone when he heard one, high schools were high schools after all.

"Do you work with all of them then? Is the new Robin related to you in some way?" Starfire was curious about any friends of a friend, even a brand new one like this Nightwing.

"Well yeah, the Batfamily is a team, and no he was just a fan of Batman and mine. Cute kid really, he's still learning but he's not bad." Nightwing had grown found of Tim very quickly, not that he did not bond quickly anyway. He was glad Tim was enjoying being Robin as much as he had. "I guess he is like my adopted little brother now, kindda like Gar."

"Oh Beast Boy is very much like a little brother, Gar is adorable!" Starfire smiled, hands together, perhaps their Beast Boy would prefer that nickname as well.

Robin frowned, it was not like Batman to choose someone because they were a fan, there had to be more to it then that. Bruce had only taken him in out of pity, trained him because he saw potential, some fan off the streets had no chance. "You guys often use your real names?"

"We met Beast Boy before he turned green and got his powers, he learned who I, and the new Robin, were thanks to a time traveler with a big mouth. He turned out to be one of the Flash's family so we've adopted Impulse, gotta admit I like the kid." Nightwing had to admit having another Flash around was bittersweet, he missed Wally keeping them all smiling.

"The Flash takes some getting use to but he is a good guy, he use to get on Batman's nerves." Robin had liked the guy, but his somewhat restless nature could grate on the nerves.

Nightwing chuckled, "Kid Flash is my best friend so he had some fun with him as well, Impulse tries not to get on my nerves."

"Do not friends often try to not get on another's nerves?" Starfire asked not entirely sure about what Nightwing meant.

"Impulse is a very energetic personally, not everyone likes being around those. I happen to," Nightwing had bonded with KF quickly, the more stoic Aqualad and Speedy were more like Batman, they had become very close as well.

"Like how Raven use to get annoyed with you before you got to know each other better," Robin supplied, Starfire did well with analogies when humans were not making sense.

Starfire nodded, Nightwing seemed to enjoy her company as well as Raven's, just like their Robin. "I see. Is your Speedy also a bit of the moody?"

Nightwing chuckled softly as he replaced his mask, "Red Arrow is yeah, good guy though."

Starfire frowned when he returned his mask, she did not sense a threat or other presence, and Robin was still. "Nightwing?"

"Just going to have a look around, I guess I'm feeling a little restless with nothing to protect and no one to train." Nightwing leaned forward and kissed Starfire's cheek with a smile, "Thanks for the smiles Star."

"Oh you are _most _welcome!" Starfire assured him with a smile of her own, he half saluted as he turned and headed back inside. "I am worried Robin."

"There is nothing we can do Star, his friends will worry about him until we can get him home. We'll make sure he stays safe until then, and as happy as you can keep him." Robin could guess what he had to be feeling, being alone was not as bad as your friends thinking you were likely dead.

Starfire smiled when Robin pulled her close, wrapping her arms around him, "Yes, we will."

**My Wingless Guardian Angels**

Zatanna sighed softly as she stared at her reflection in a cup of coffee, she was only really aware of the smell. She was use to it after spending so much time with Robin and then Nightwing, it was a comforting smell. If she closed her eyes she heard her cry of his 'name' mixed with a bit back cry of pain. His face streaked in blood, mask sliding off in it, that little bastard laughing. Oh she had shut him up all right, her raw rage was more then a match for his cocky gloating. Conner was brooding somewhere, M'gann doing what she could for him, Robin had been close to him since day one. Wally was there, he was still retired but he had been Robin's best friend for as long as she had known them both. Last she had seen he had been sitting on a couch with the new Robin, comforting the child. Impulse had been sitting across from them with Blue Beetle trying to cheer him up as well. It had not been working well, not surprising since after losing Artemis the younger heroes were very aware of the risks they faced. Sighing she wished Dick was there to lay a hand on her shoulder, and assure her everything would work out all right because they would make it work that way. He had no powers but his will and hope were contagious, like Batman those around him believed he could not fail and so followed him without doubt. Now the Team was without both, Batgirl, Wondergirl, Bee, and the Bioship were off on some spy mission or other, she had not really listened. She was being left alone, M'gann had offered her food, and refreshed her coffee when it grew cold but she kept the others away.

Hanging her head she just wanted to bury her face in her hands and cry until she forgot how to. First her father, then Artemis, and now Dick, some hero she was. Her gifts had not worked, whatever spell the little bastard had used needed to be undone before they could determine if Nightwing was truly dead as claimed. A chaotic spell going wrong like that did carry that risk, though he could also be alive but lost somewhere in space and time. Her father was on it right now, he had assured her he would what he could for the youngman. That was the last thing she had clearly heard, hope was not lost, not entirely. Getting slowly to her feet she shook her head at M'gann and headed for the room she knew Nightwing used.

Neat but lived in was so like him, he was so busy she was unsure if he was in the room long enough at any one time to make a real mess. Sleeping did not count, the guy could sleep anywhere like a cat. Sitting down on his bed she took a spare mask that was sitting there near his shades. Closing her eyes she curled up hugging the domino mask to her heart. "Esaelp eb thgir lla kciD, tsuj _esaelp_ eb thgir lla."

**My Wingless Guardian Angels**

Raven's eyes snapped open, a ghostly voice fading in her ears, "Dick?" Summing her powers she took on her black raven form and followed her gifts to Nightwing. The black energy from coming out of the wall startled him clearly but he was not in pain, or in any danger she could see. She looked around as her cape settled and she relaxed, clearly she had overreacted. At his quizzical look she blushed a little, she had not meant to overreact, "I heard something."

"Heard something," Nightwing repeated as he would if one of the Team interrupted him in a rush with the same excuse. "And this something was bad?"

Raven frowned slightly at his drawled question, he sipped his coffee clearly in no hurry to drill her for answers. "I was meditating and I heard a spell directed at you, I fear I overreacted."

"A, Zee, can you tell me what it was?" Nightwing was not surprised she could not just call him back, but she could still reach him, maybe. Setting the mug down he turn his piercing stare on Raven, if it was Zee why had it scared her though?

"I only heard it like an echoed whisper, but I believe she begged you to be all right. I fear the others may very well believe that you are dead." Raven knew that would distress him, nothing meant more to Robin then those he loved.

Nightwing turned his white stare away from the equally pale girl, she did not need to be glared at. Sighing he leaned against the counter, arms crossing absently, he had not wanted to kill someone like this in a long while. "Can you get a message to her?"

Raven bit her lip when Nightwing looked away, his normally controlled emotions were dark and frightening. She had felt something similar when he had spoken of a Tony Zucco, the man who had killed his parents. Choosing justice over vengeance had earned him the right to stand beside Batman as Robin, and now Nightwing. At his question she blinked before frowning, could she? "I can attempt it now that I know what her magic feels like."

"Would it be safe?" Nightwing did not want to risk any lives, even if a part of him did not care.

Raven was quite for a moment, "I do not foresee any risks to either of us. It will require me to meditate for some time. Is there something I can say she will know could only have come form you?"

Nightwing nodded when Raven answered, unless something went seriously wrong they should both be fine. At her question he frowned, a quick one liner that she would recognize as a message from him. "Be as chalant as you like."

Raven tilted her head, she knew that chalant was a word, even it was not often used by Americans. Be as concerned as you like made little sense, the Latin calere meaning hot or aroused made more sense. Considering it had likely been a somewhat flirty and suggestive response to the word nonchalant that is. "I will try to be quick."

"_No_ unnecessary risks Raven, a few hours one way or the other is not worth risking you." Nightwing was not her leader but he did not care, Zee wouldn't want her harmed either.

Raven smiled up at Nightwing, he was so protective, "I will take no unnecessary risks, but I will not waste time either. Relax Richard, I travel to other planes like you do cities."

Nightwing nodded, she knew what she was doing, and she was not one to lie anymore then he was. "Thank you Raven."

Raven smiled as she took his hands, "It is the least I can do for you. I will find you once I am done, hopefully with good news." Stepping back she retook her Spirit Raven form and flew away, her task would take time.

**My Wingless Guardian Angels**

The Raven in this fic is the Teen Titian's one with some of the comic thrown in. I have not read the comics but I have Googled a few scans, crushing big time. I really liked Raven so I wanted her to be important in this fic, nothing wrong with that right? Chalant will be mentioned now and then, just like the show, because I like the pairing, in the past. If you are a Chalant fan there will be some moments here but otherwise there is a One Shot I posted you can enjoy.


End file.
